Forum:New message appearance
Hi, I was wondering what people thought of adding a minor change to the "You have new messages" box that comes up so there's a LEGO envolope next to it. Just basically to give it a more LEGO-y feel. Here's what it would look like: Anyway, if it's a bad (or good idea), please feel free to put down your opinion. 22:29, February 10, 2010 (UTC) #I support it, but the text is a little too bold. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 22:34, February 10, 2010 (UTC) #: The text hasn't been changed at all- it may look a little bolder because the image is smaller than what it would really appear as. 22:37, February 10, 2010 (UTC) #::I like it! Ajraddatz Talk 23:15, February 10, 2010 (UTC) #:::Oh, ok. Then it looks great! =) [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 23:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC) # I like it a lot! 23:31, February 10, 2010 (UTC) #:The only problem that this may cause would be to users such as and using the usermessage div class on their userpages. Would any of the users involved mind if this happened? Alternatively, either you could use your own div codes, or I could make a separate class which looks like the old usermessage. 02:58, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::MLN Wiki has banned the use of those on pages, because it messes up any advanced code when you want to use it... Ajraddatz Talk 03:44, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Silly me, we don't need to mess anything up. NHL: Please upload a picture of the letter, to that scale. I can do the rest, without messing up a single thing :) Ajraddatz Talk 03:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::File:Usermessageletter.png. Image is already at that scale. And I don't know if you want this, but here's the existing code: .usermessage { background: #FFCE7B url('http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/lego/images/2/2f/Usermessageletter.png') 10px 10px no-repeat; background-position:5px center; text-indent: 40px; } 04:06, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :That isn't needed. Done. Ajraddatz Talk 04:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::NVM, didn't work :( Ajraddatz Talk 04:12, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind moving them. Would it still work if I moved them down the user page? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 11:36, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::As in move the div down below something else? If it is, then no. The letter would appear there still, as anything using the class "usermessage" is affected 02:53, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if there's no more comments by tomorrow, ok to implement it? 00:48, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the idea, but the image doesn't look good. Does LDD has this part in its inventory, and if yes, can somebody make a screenshot of it so it can be used here? 14:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::: I don't know, but we could use one of these: http://media.peeron.com/ldraw/images/7/3069bp01.png, http://media.peeron.com/ldraw/images/7/3069bp0c.png. -- 16:39, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::They look much better! 16:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I like the first one, it looks a little more like a message. :) 02:47, February 20, 2010 (UTC) #I really like it, but CW is right. The text is to bold. I support.--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 04:43, February 20, 2010 (UTC) #Wow I LOVE this! 04:55, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :I just tried this in my personal Monaco file on MLN Wiki. I noticed that the picture of the mail brick also appears in the "Thanks for your edit. Can you improve any of these related articles?" box, and it looks kinda weird. Anyone know of a code to make it only for the ":You have new messages box"? Probably not... ::Is the "Thanks for your edit" box specific to the MLN wiki? If so, they're probably using the usermessage class for this. That's the only problem with this- you can't modify just the "you have new messages" thing, it affects every div of the usermessage class. Although there are no usermessage divs used in the mainspace on this wiki that I know of 08:08, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Nope, I just made an edit on here, and the "Thanks for your edit" box came up on here also ::That's weird, since that box is only supposed to come up for people who aren't logged in... Ajraddatz Talk 16:19, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It works If you use the correct HTML in MediaWiki:youhavenewmessages it works fine and does not interupt people using the examples on there userpage. The code below works fine on CLW: You have $1 ($2). There? Does that solve any problems? --Lcawte 14:10, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Anyone knows, how to change it? 16:14, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Change what? The code has already been added by NHL and its working fine.. --Lcawte 16:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Heh, I never thought to use HTML there, I only tried it with wikimarkup... silly me... Ajraddatz Talk 16:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Has it been added? I just got a message and it showed the old image... 16:24, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, I confirm what I said, I can still see the old image in the new message box. :/ 16:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I just used it to test it with Lcawte's code, and then kind of forgot that I implemented it for everyone since I've had the icon for ages- sorry :S If someone wants to upload an alternate image here (of the same size), then I'll take a look at changing it 23:31, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :I uploaded File:LEGO Letter.png to be changed with the current image. 15:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Uploaded it again to replace File:Usermessageletter.png. -- 16:49, March 4, 2010 (UTC)